Talk:The Lover Stone (Skyrim)
"The Lover Stone is highly recommended for players deciding on the Thief path. With One-Handed Weapons , and Archery both being under the sign of the Warrior , and the use of Illusion being under the sign of the Mage , this will yield better results than the Thief Stone ." This is wrong in my humble opinion. The Thief stone provides 20 percent bonus that stacks with the Well-rested bonus. Additionally, being Well rested provides 10 percent for all skills. That makes it +30 percent for all Thief skills, and +10 for everything else (even better, get a wife and have +15 percent). The Lover Stone just gives you +15 percent to everything, but that's it. Furthermore, there is no reason you can't have the Well-rested (or rested at least) bonus applied all the time. With some planning and common sense, finding a place to sleep is not so hard in this game. 16:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) No, they do not stack. You are mistaken about this. The game only gives you the highest bonus to raise skills. The reason you won't see the well rested bonus while using the lover stone is that the lover's stone is giving you a 15% bonus to all skills which is higher than the 10% bonus to all skills from well rested. If you use the warrior, thief, or mage stone, you'll get a 20% bonus to that skill group and a 10% well rested bonus to the other two skill groups that the stone does not cover. Overall, I think the lover's stone is the best deal since it does not require refreshing every few hours like the well rested bonus does. Even if they do not stack, 20 percent to one skill set (the preferred one, ie. Thief Stone for Sneak/Archers) + 10 percent to the other two is still better than just 15 percent to everything. Refreshing every 8 hours is not such a hassle, plus it's viable from a role-playing perspective as well - heroes also need to sleep once in a while, eh? 03:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If your character happens to be a werewolf, then you don't need sleep even from a role playing perspective, and don't benefit from it anyways. If you're both a thief and a werewolf (which my character is) then this stone is perfect. Rakeeshj (talk) 00:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Stacking I suggest all of you stop looking to the active effects as an infallible indication of stacking and actually try field testing the effect, as they do indeed stack normally. Lover's + Well Rested (or lover's comfort) equal faster skill gains than with one or the other separately. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Aetherium Crown + Lover Stone + Warrior Stone + Lover's Comfort = +50% skill gain? Tenraah (talk) 14:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Seconded. It might be my mods causing this, but I've yet to see the Active Effects accurately tracking the bonuses I'm getting. I swapped the Nightingale Set for the Shrouded set and it still listed the effects from the Nightingale set despite the fact that the bonuses have changed. (Although there were similar enchantments placed on the gear so it might simply be a minor bug rather than inaccuracies in display.) ReaperZ (talk) 17:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Design Is it me, or is the design of the enclosure of this stone and the stone's placement more than slightly suggestive and thus relevant to the nature of the stone? DaBarkspawn (talk) 01:34, February 11, 2018 (UTC)